Haywire
by xRmforeverx
Summary: When one of the boys' inventions goes wrong Phineas gets stuck in another universe. Ugh. The problem? He has to get back without anyone ever knowing he was there. Oh- and the other Phineas is with Phineas's friends.


** Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb, or Isabella and Pinky. Or Perry. Or Doof. Or anything else I may or may not mention.**

* * *

_ "This can't be happening!" Phineas turned around, rubbing his temples. "This cannot be happening."_

_The fifteen year old didn't know what to do; or even what had happened, really. _

_ One second he was building an Einstein-Rosen Bridge, and the other he was knocked out. And when he awoke? Everyone had gone mad!_

_ This is what wormholes do, people!_

* * *

"What'chya doin'?" Isabella asked, smiling at her crush.

"Oh, hey, Isabella!" Phineas beamed, "We were just talking about that, weren't we, Ferb?"

The red-head looked over to his brother. Ferb just shrugged and continued reading.

"Well," Phineas said, "We can't all be in a good mood."

As if on cue, Buford ran into the backyard, an upset look on his face. "Where is he?"

Isabella raised an eyebrow, "Where's _who?_"

"My nerd, Girlie, that's who!"

"Oh," Phineas said, "Sorry, Buford. He's working on the formula for that bridge we're making."

Buford groaned, "I don't get why you're making a BRIDGE. C'mon guys."

"It's a bridge between universes, Buford. It's amazing." Isabella argued.

* * *

"Okay," a voice said from behind the gate, "I have figured out the proper formula. It needs to be tested, though, Phineas, so be careful."

"Careful's my middle name," Phineas smiled, taking the notebook from Baljeet.

"I thought it was Andrew*," Buford observed.

* * *

"Three-thousand divided by 6 squared. And twenty-" Phineas rambled on like this as he punched the digits in.

* * *

"And done," Phineas said, 7 minutes later. "Where should we go first?"

"Neverland**," Ferb suggested.

"How 'bout _Wonderland***_," Isabella voiced.

"Oooh! Gravity Falls****!" Buford jumped up and down like he had to pee.

"Buford," Phineas said, "How many times have we told you not to break the fourth wall? And anyways, I agree with Isabella, Wonderland seems like a lot of fun."

"Of course Dinnerbell agrees with Girlie." Buford muttered, crossing his arms.

* * *

** Other Universe...**

"Hey, Ferb," a girl with black hair wearing a blue dress said, "What're you doing today?"

"Not much," Ferb said back, running his hand through his hair.

He looked back to his brother, Phineas, who was playing Call of Duty***** with his best friend, Irving.

"As always," the girl smiled and then pecked his cheek. She sat down on the couch, next to Phineas. "Hi, Phineas."

Phineas glanced over to her and slightly nodded, only to start playing his game again.

"Does that kid EVER talk?" Isabella asked, gesturing to the red-head beside her. He was so dark and depressing- quite sad, really. He moved here from Ireland when his mother died, he was an only child. His father married Ferb's mother, who had another child, Candace.

"I don't know," Ferb shook his head, "We aren't really close."

* * *

**Normal Universe...**

Phineas should've never stepped foot on that machine. He should have taken precaution, worked on the formula a little more, and realized that this was a terrible idea.

But he didn't.

As he stepped on the transmitter, sparks started to spurt from the corners. Then there was a big flash of white- like the big bang happening all over again.

* * *

"Phineas!" Isabella yelled, dashing to said boy's side. He didn't look hurt- other than the fact that he was lying completely still.

The body started to cough, and, eventually, sat in an upright position.

"Phineas!" Baljeet yelled, "Are you okay?"

Phineas nodded, than said, in an Irish accent, "What're we doing outside?"

* * *

**Perry- Perry the Platypus!**

The semi-aquatic mammal was trapped in a giant tea-cup (Don't ask) and Doofenshmirtz was winning. Actually winning.

How could anything go so wrong?!

* * *

That was the first chapter of HAYWIRE. I'm not sure how long this will be- but I'm pretty sure it's only gonna be one. 

* * *

_*** This isn't his real middle name- probably.**_

_**** Don't own. (I've been obsessed with Once since it came out. Such an evil place)**_

_***** Don't own. (Again. Evil. BUT, I love the Mad Hatter. Cora- she can... Go jump off a cliff-hanger.)**_

_****** Don't own.**_

_******* Don't own. **_

_******** - Phinbella. **_


End file.
